Secret Admirer
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Tai has a secret admirer. Who could it be?


**DudeGetATree**_**:**_So I'm at my mom's this weekend right? And there's nothing to do, BUT write stories. =D So here it is. It was a spur of the moment thought, hope you liked it.

**TK:** DudeGetATree Does NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters.

_Secret Admirer _

_By DudeGetATree_

"_Tai Kamiya_

_I wonder if you wake up at night_

_Thinking about me like the way, I do you._

_I think about your smile and how you make me laugh_

_I appreciate everything that you do_"

I looked up at Izzy from the note. "Geez Tai, that's the 3rd one TODAY."

I sighed, "I know. It's only lunch too. This is driving me nuts Izzy. Who could it be? This has been going on for a week and a half now. I'm going to explode from anxiety."

"Tai, calm down. Let's just narrow you're choices down. The good news is, I can guarantee that this person is someone we know."

"How so?"

"Well, only the digi destined know how to spell your last name. Everyone else gets the 'I' mixed up with an 'E' remember?" Izzy told me.

"True..."

"But then again, everyone knows you're bi....So that expands our list."

"Well, we have Matt. Tk. Mimi. Sora. Yolie. Davis. Cody. Ken. and Joe." Izzy smiled.

"Joe and Mimi are together. Tk is in love with Ken and vice versa. I'm pretty sure Yolie has a boyfriend. And I know for a fact that Cody isn't gay."

"That leaves Matt, Sora, and Davis." Izzy sighed.

"Well, Matt and Sora broke up, and I heard her talking to Yolie one day about a soccer player she likes. Think it could be you?"

"I sure hope not. Matt is too involved with his band to even think about writing love notes to anyone." I sighed. That leaves Sora and Davis.

"Davis? Do you think he could be that romantic?"

"Knowing Davis, if it is him, he probably googled 'love poems' and wrote them down." My stomach flipped. Even if he didn't do it himself, knowing that Davis could have possibly went out of his way to find a poem and write it down neatly made me flush.

"Well, we'll figure this out in due time." I nodded and continued to walk out to the tables in the quad.

"Tai!" Davis bounced towards me and I felt myself blush at how close he was. "Hey, are you ok? You look sort of red." His hand pressed against my forehead. "You don't feel hot. Wonder what it could be?" I could've sworn I saw him wink.

"Uh, I don't know." Izzy rose an eyebrow at me.

"Uhh, Tai. Can I speak to you for a minute?" He pulled me aside. I walked with him away from the table and Davis.

"You like Davis, don't you?" I blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh! Come on! It just dawned on me. He was so close to you, your face was as bright as a sunburned tomato."

"Ok. Ok. I like....scratch that. I love him. We spend so much time together, and he always knows the right things to say to make me laugh. And he may be an idiot, but he's the most adorable idiot I know. I always thought I was in love with Sora, but I never knew the true meaning of love until I laid eyes on Davis. And God, I just wish he is the one who's writing me these notes, so then we can be together and I won't have to hide my love for him anymore." I inhaled as much air as I could before I started panting.

"Tai, you really do need to learn to state your monologues in more than one breath."

"I know. Anways, Izzy, promise me you won't say a word."

"I promise Tai." He smiled at me, and we both walked over back to the table.

* * *

"_See you smiling every day_

_But I hide the way I feel._

_I want to tell you everything_

_But my lips remain sealed.._

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I just want you to know._

_My feelings for you are locked away_

_I hope they never go._

_I never cease to by amazed_

_How beautiful you look."_

I blushed reading the last two lines. "Aww. Tai has a secret admirer." Matt laughed. "Whoever they are, has a way with words, I'll give them that much. Why they fell for you, I'll always wonder."

"Shut up Matt!" I blushed at the thought that Davis could possibly be the one who thinks I'm beautiful.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Well me and Izzy-"

"Izzy and I."

"God Matt, ever since this band thing, you've become the grammar patrol."

"Hey when you write as beautiful as I do, you need to know how to actually use proper English."

"Whatever, Izzy and I narrowed it down to two people. Sora and Davis."

"Davis isn't capable to write anything this sweet. He's a dumbass."

"We've looked passed that. He could have went on google and looked up 'love poems.'" Matt thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"You're right, you're right. Sora does have a major crush on you though, I think there's a bigger possibility she wrote them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she talks about you all the time with Yolie and Ken. Then there's the fact that Ken tells TK everything, and since TK is my younger brother, I hear about these things." Matt shoved his books into his locker and slammed it.

"Well...how do I find out?" We began walking to our 1st period.

"Meet up with the person."

"That's a great idea, but there's one little problem."

"What's that?" Matt rose his eyebrows.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO IS SENDING THE NOTES!!!" People in the halls began to look.

"Oh...yea." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Davis walked by and stopped in between us. "Hey Davis."

"H-hey Davis." I can't believe I stammered like a school girl.

"Hi you guys. Guess what?" He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?"

"I'm passing my English class with a B now. We're in the poetry section, and the teacher says that my poems are what's raising my grade." He smiled at both of us. "Isn't that great?"

Matt and I both looked at each other. "That's....real great Davis." Matt stated.

"Uh...are you two ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just fine." I looked at Matt who jerked his finger towards the classroom. "Well, we have to go, see you later Davis." He nodded slowly and walked off.

"Dude!" Matt looked at me as I slowly took my seat. "He's the one."

"But how do I get him to tell me? Like I don't want to just straight up tell him I know."

"Why don't, dude I'm a genius, why don't you leave a note on your locker, so when he comes back to leave another note, he'll get you-"

"What's the note going to say, genius?"

"When and where to meet, dumbass!" I mouthed an 'O.' "When does he normally leave the 2nd note?"

"One before school, one after 2nd period, one before lunch, and one after school."

"God, he has it bad. Anyways, write the note now, and tape it to your locker before 2nd period." "Matt, you really are a genius." I took out a piece of paper and a pen.

'_Meet me behind the Gym at 4:00pm.' _Matt took the paper from my hands and read.

"That's it????"

"You said when and where!"

"There's no....spark too it. Here, give me that pen." He snatched the pen away from me and began writing. After a minute, he handed me back my pen and the piece of paper.

'_To my Secret Admirer,_

_I've been longing to know who you are._

_It would be for both of our best intentions if we met up and finally met face to face._

_I have soccer practice, for I am a talented soccer student,_

_But it would be wonderful if you met me behind the Gym at 4pm._

_Love Always,_

_Tai Kamiya.'_

"Matt....you and I both know I would never, ever write something like this." Tai began crumpling up the note!

"It's better than yours, Kamiya!" He snatched it from my hands before I could do anything and began folding it. "You're putting this on your locker! I did not just waste a precious minute of my time for it to be thrown in the garbage!"

"FINE!!!!"

* * *

Sora was on her way to the bathroom during 2nd period. Actually, she was planning on putting a note in Tai's locker.

She got closer to his locker and saw a note stuck to it. 'What the hell?' "To my Secret Admirer." She read aloud. She peeled it off carefully and began reading. "This is so Matt's doing." She chuckled to herself. She reread the note and stuck the note back on Tai's locker. She smiled as she walked back to class.

* * *

I opened my locker hurriedly and saw two notes. 'What the hell?' I opened one and began reading aloud to Matt.

'_My Dearest Tai,_

_With all the hardships and pain_

_Laughs, long talks_

_Sometimes we drive each other insane_

_But when it comes to loving you_

_I do_

_No one could ever compare_

_Because no one is as support, caring, and true_

_With all my heart_

_I love you more and more_

_From start to end to end from start_

_My loves grows_

_With every breath I take_

_You are my love, my heart, my soul'_

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" He cooed.

"Shut up!" I felt myself blushing as I slowly opened up the 2nd note and began reading aloud.

'_I'd love to meet with you. Meet you at 4.'_

"What are you going to do if it's not Davis?" Matt asked. I felt my heart drop.

"I...I don't know....let's just hope for the best." The bell rang, signaling we only have one more minute to get to class. "See you at lunch." Matt waved and began jogging to his class.

* * *

I didn't get anymore notes for the rest of the day. After school I met up with Davis so we could walk over to the locker room together. "I hear you have an Admirer." God, if he really was the one who's writing me the notes, he is a good actor.

"Yeah, who told you?"

"Sora. I think she was eavesdropping on Izzy and Matt's conversation." He snarled. "She's so annoying sometimes....anyways, do you want it to be anyone in particular?" We walked over to our row and began stripping.

"I don't know. I just want to figure out who it is and get it over with." Davis looked at me for a minute and then looked down. "You ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to hurry, coach has been on my ass lately, I just want to please him, ya know?" He smiled and stuffed his regular clothes in the locker.

"It would be easier if you folded the clothes."

"You and I both know I don't have enough time for that." He slammed his locker closed, tighten his goggles around his head and left.

* * *

In the locker room after practice, I yelled out "Time!"

"4:05" I heard like 10 different people answer.

"Shit." Davis looked and me confused. "I have somewhere to be." I threw off my practice jersey and gathered up all my stuff.

"Chill. Whoever you plan on meeting probably knows you're always late. They won't mind if the really love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't want to have them waiting for two long."

* * *

I walked behind the Gym. No one was there yet, so I rested my back against the wall and just waited. After about 10 minutes, I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Sora. 'Shit.' "Uh...hi Sora."

"Tai...." She walked up to me and began stroking my hair, like she used too. "Tai...I'm sorry for all the heartache I put you through....I really do love you."

I sighed. "Sora, I...I do-" I was cut off by her lips. My eyes widened and I looked frantically around for some reason to get her off me. My eyes caught glimpse of someone, but once I looked in that direction, the shadow was gone. Sora finally realized that I wasn't going to kiss back, and moved back.

"Tai...I don't understand."

"I don't love you Sora. When I look back upon the situation, I realize I never loved you...I just...I have to go." I grabbed my stuff walked away. Once I was far enough away from the school, I began searching for my phone. "Shit, I probably left it in the locker room."

* * *

Matt walked into Ken's room and saw Ken and TK surrounding Davis. "TK, are you rea-" TK held his hand up, signaling for him to wait.

"I don't understand, why would he ask to meet me if he was just going to be making out with Sora? Did he know it was me? Was this some type of sick joke to him?"

"Davis, I'm sure it's some misunderstanding..."Ken rubbed his friend's back sympathetically.

"What's going on?"

Davis looked up and Matt and shook his head. "You're friend asked me too meet him, and when I got there he was sucking face with Sora."

"Ha, that's impossible. Tai isn't in to Sora like that, wait....ah. So you are his secret admirer."

"Was. He doesn't need my notes anymore, he can get plenty from Sora." Davis put his head back down and Ken looked up at me and mouthed 'Do something'

"Look, Davis, Tai has it...bad for you. Whatever happened between him and Sora is probably some misunderstanding. Why don't you call him and talk it out." Matt handed Davis his cell.

Davis slowly dialed the number. It rang twice and then Sora answered it. "Hi Matt."

"Sora?" Davis choked out.

"Wait...Davis. Oh hi Davis. Sorry, Tai left his phone with me." He looked down at Ken's carpet.

"Oh...ok...well see you tomorrow." He hung up and handed Matt back the phone.

"Well?" Matt took his phone and they all stared at Davis, waiting.

"He left his phone with Sora." Ken gasped.

"Davis....I-" Matt began.

"It's cool. I-I'm going to go now. I'll see you three tomorrow."

* * *

Matt stormed up to me before school started and slammed me against the locker. "What gives?" I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"What gives? What gives? What the hell is this I hear that you were sucking face with Sora yesterday in FRONT of Davis?"

"What the- Davis was the-"

"That's right! He was there! And he's heartbroken. I thought you didn't like Sora?"

"No! Look, I went behind the Gym and Sora met up with me there. She like went all emotional and told me she loved me, and before I could say anything she mauled me like she was a bear or something...Wait! Davis was there?"

"Yeah, and we tried calling bu-"

"I left my phone in the locker room. I'm going to get it today."

"Quit bs'ing Tai, Sora answered." I looked rose an eyebrow and he took a breath. "You didn't know she had your phone?"

"No! I thought I left it in the locker room, I was in such a hurry last night, I just figured I left it."

"Well, you better explain all this to Davis, he's torn." Matt pushed away from me and we both walked off to class.

* * *

Davis was picking at his food when I walked over to the lunch table. He looked up and grimaced. "Davis, liste-"

"Get away from me. Go sit with your girlfriend over there." He jerked his head towards Sora.

"Davis, please...can I talk to you?" I felt my eyes began to water as he got up and walked away from me.

"What the hell are you still doing here, follow him!" Matt smacked me over the head. "God, I thought I taught you better than this."

I nodded my head and began walking towards him. Then Sora stopped me. "Hi Tai. Here's your phone." She handed it to me.

"Uh, thanks Sora."

"Are you going to eat lunch with me today?"

"Uh. I have to find Davis."

"Why? I swear Tai, you have your priorities mixed up. The one you love always comes before others!"

"Exactly the reason why I have to find Davis." I moved passed her quickly before she could say anything else.

Davis finally stopped behind the Gym and turned around. "What Tai?"

"Davis, yesterday, it was all a misunderstanding!" I pleaded.

"So it just happened to be a coincidence that the time I was supposed to meet you, is the time you're making out with Sora?"

"I wasn't mak- She found out I was meeting someone, I don't know how, but she did. She kissed me, I didn't have anything to do with it. And the phone thing, I wanted to get away from her so quickly, I guess I dropped it. Davis I- I love you."

"Whatever Tai, I accept you're apology, but you don't have to lie to me."

"It's true Davis. I, God. I had a whole list of things I was going to say to you when this time came, but I left the list in my gym bag. .." I looked up at him and he rose an eyebrow.

"When we first met, I thought you were an obnoxious little boy with your head shoved far too up your ass." He grunted. "But wait, you looked up to me. You took advice from me. You spent time with me when I was alone. You were there to listen to me when no one else wanted too. You grew from the being this-this annoying kid to my best companion. Throughout the years all I wanted to do was be with you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. When you're gone, I yearn for you. When you're hear, my stomach flips. You mean more to me than anything or anyone. I just want to be with you Davis." I exhaled as I heard Davis laugh.

"You really need to learn how to state your monologues in more than one breath."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

"So, do you really think about me everyday?" He swayed towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I-uh...yeah." He chuckled and gave me a quick peck. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought this secret Admirer thing would be more fun." We both laughed.

**End**

**DudeGetATree: **Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


End file.
